


Dirty Laundry

by RoseHipBullet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, awkard levi, how awkward, laundry room, sexually repressed levi, super gay eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseHipBullet/pseuds/RoseHipBullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very attractive young man moves into Levi's apartment building, so what does he do? Find out why he washes his clothes on Tuesdays and Saturdays.</p><p>Levi is a super awkward, sexually repressed old man and Eren wears yoga pants. It takes two to make a thing go right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Laundry

There's a new kid in his apartment building. No, he doesn't know because he's actually involved in apartment gossip-- it's because he'd never seen such a cute guy in the laundry room. 

Levi figured it was a boyfriend of a tenant here, but that was quickly washed away when the kid showed up every Tuesday and Saturday, just like Levi. Naturally, he thought maybe the kid was stalking him. His reasoning: why would anyone else go on such odd days to clean their clothes? It didn't make sense. But, once again, Levi was wrong.

The kid worked at a gas station. He was off on Saturdays and Tuesdays. Levi knew this because he followed the brunette to his place of work, (The Titan Stop 'n' Go) and asked to use the bathroom, instead going to the workroom to check the schedules. The only person with Tuesdays and Saturdays off was a kid named "Eren". The mystery was solved.

Levi couldn't get Eren from Titan out of his head. He should have moved on since he pulled a Sherlock and sleuthed the shit out of the "new neighbor at the laundry room" mystery, but he hadn't.

Levi credited his distracted mind to the fact that the kid wore the tightest pants he'd ever seen on a man. Ever. Also, Levi was pretty certain he didn't wear underwear, either. Levi had never liked yoga pants, but now, he had a new appreciation for them. 

gah, what am I thinking? this kid's like, 18; I can't. I am a mature adult I will not talk to him I will not talk to him I will just do my laundry and go home and drown my horny sorrows in a bottle of vodka, or maybe Jack what is in my kitchen do I even have any food-

"hey, can I borrow some of your detergent?" and then there he was, in his face. Levi had never noticed the kid's eyes before. They reminded him of emeralds, or other green things, like grass.

"uhh eyes. I mean, yes." Levi cast his eyes to the white bottle of detergent and handed it to Eren as if he were a vile offender.

"ohhhh-kay...thank you..." the brunette walked back to his machine and loaded his clothes into the washer.

Of all people to ask, he asks me? Levi looks around. There's nobody but him and Eren. Oh. Jesus, Levi, how pent up are you? Seriously?

Eren returns the detergent to the raven, smoking cordially as he placed it in Levi's laundry bucket.

"Hey, aren't you my next door neighbor?"

"uhhh, I'm not sure." Levi scratches his head. Are they neighbors? He isn't sure.

"We are! I've seen you go into your apartment before; you know, we always do our laundry on the same days, so I was curious about who you were. And we're neighbors. I'm Eren." the brunette offers his hand, a polite smile playing on his perfectly pink lips.

"Uhh, Levi." He shakes back, staring at a patch of grime on the floor. Tch. 

"We should hang out sometime; I'm sure we're into similar things. You're like, 20 right?"

Levi closed his eyes. "35, actually."

Eren closed his mouth, his smile fading. "Oh. Uh, you look very young?" he offered, both hands raised half-way into the air. 

"I guess. Look, kid, I gotta go do urgent adult stuff. Goodbye." And with that, Levi left, his laundry not even folded, his short legs not going as fast as he'd like.

Yep, he hates Eren.

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, i am using my phone to type this shit excuse for a ff pls kill me


End file.
